Dan's Threat
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: AU: The Charmed Gang, including Dan at a young age. Piper must decide between her new next door neighbor, Leo, and the ever popular Dan - but her decision may put her in more danger than can ever be imagined. Deals with rape. COMPLETED
1. New Neighbor

Alternative Universe Piper and Leo are both kids. Age:14  
  
Leo's POV  
  
I just moved in next door to this big burgundy house. I think that's the name of the color. Oh, well. I've seen three girls outside of it. They all look alike and I bet they're sisters. Brilliant deduction Leo. God, I'm so stupid sometimes. They have names that all start with P. I'm only sure of the older sisters' names. Prue and Piper I think. The younger sister is a few years younger than I am. Piper, the middle sister is the same age as me and really pretty. I've heard her talking to her sister, Prue the oldest, about how no one ever talks to her at school. When I first heard it I was really surprised. I think I'm gonna go over there and introduce myself.  
  
Piper's POV  
  
Leo, a new kid next door, just left. He said he just moved in. He's really cute. Of course Phoebe was all over him, fluttering her eyelashes, puckering her lips. God, she is so obvious. I really like him and I think we could be friends. We liked a lot of the same stuff. I'm more into sports and boyish stuff than Prue and Phoebe are. Phoebe tried to pretend that she knew about sports but I ended up correcting her. Oh well, it's most likely that he'll fall for Phoebe. Too bad, she'll end up dumping him. He's really cute, and nice, and funny.  
  
Leo's POV  
  
I figured out the younger sister's name, even though it wasn't that hard. She didn't seem at all offended when I told her I knew who her sisters were but not her. Phoebe was her name. I think she had something in her eye the entire time I was over there. She kept fluttering her eyelashes. I ended up connecting with Piper the most. Prue and I talked a bit, but then she had to leave to visit the other next-door neighbor, Andy. He's cool. Piper knows the coolest things. She's really smart, funny and pretty. We had this instant connection. I could totally fall for her. I actually think I am.  
  
Next day  
  
Piper  
  
I went over to Leo's house this afternoon and he seemed glad I was there. He had a lot of catch up work to do and it was all stuff I aced on the final. I helped him and then we ended up just talking about whatever came into our heads. He kept smiling at me. He was really nice. He probably wants to figure out if Phoebe likes him or not so that he can ask her out. I would love to date him but there is no way in hell that would happen.  
  
Leo  
  
Piper came over today. I was really glad to see her. She seems really nice and she helped me with all the extra work I had. Then we started talking. I noticed she has really nice lips. They weren't all thin or way too- dammit Leo, shut up. Well, we talked about everything. One time, she went up to go to the bathroom and I noticed that she had a really nice body. I mean she dresses all innocent- god, I'm such a pervert. She was really- no just shut up now Leo. I have a dirty mind. I'm going to be quiet now because my brothers are coming. I forgot to tell you about them. Luke and Louis are so annoying. Luke is older and Louis is younger. Gotta go.  
  
:End Chapter:  
  
AN/ please, please, please, please review. I al ready have this entire fic and a sequel planned out. If you hate it. I shall chuck the rest out of a window. But please, please review. 


	2. Urgent Phone Call

Piper  
  
I'm sitting on a chair in my English Lit. Class, first of the day, and then in comes Leo. It turns that he and I have almost all the same classes, even the same lunch and study hall. He was my partner in Bio, my desk partner in Social Studies, and he and I were assigned the same table in study hall, lucn and art. He and I became fast friends. He became really popular with the girls and all the boys respected him. He could've moved away from the table we were at in lunch to the "popular" table but he stayed there with me and we talked the entire time. The best time was in gym. We were co-captains of the soccer team that day and we got to pick the players. Leo and I were both forwards and we rocked. At the end of the day, the score was 17-4 and we even switched to defense to give the other team a chance. He and I were talking about it all the way home. Today was the best. Even other boys started talking to me. Granted it was mostly about sports, but I was the only girl they'd ever met who know a bicycle kick in soccer from a double dribble in basketball. Guess what? Even Dan, the most popular kid in school, stopped to congratulate me on winning against his team in gym. Then he smiled and said that he'd call me. Dan Gordon, call me, Piper Halliwell. I almost died. Leo's face seemed tense while Dan talked to me; afterwards her then walked me home. Wonder what his problem was.  
  
Leo  
  
Damn, of course I should've known. Of course Dan Gordon would hit on my Piper. Damn, look at me. My Piper? I've totally fallen for her head over heels, but no, I've lost my chance. Maybe I should talk to Prue. She would understand, right? Piper is the most perfect person ever and I can't believe I just ignored my chance to be with her. I'm the most idiotic person on earth.  
  
Prue  
  
I couldn't believe it when I pick up the phone and Leo immediately asked whether Dan had asked piper out yet. I was stunned and sat there for a minute until I answered "no." and asked him to explain. I could hear him blushing it was so embarrassing. He told me that her really liked Piper, a lot and then a beep told me that someone else was on the call waiting. I checked and it was Dan, most likely calling for Piper. I told him to wait and that I'd talk to him in a minute and went back to my conversation with Leo. He and I spoke for a few minutes and I told him that I was gonna "tell Piper you called them conveniently forget about Dan for a second until you're done asker her out. Do you think you can handle that?" I heard him answer immediately yes and so I gave the phone to Piper. She looked puzzled until she found out who it was. They spoke for a minute then Piper's face turned completely red and she broke out into a huge grin. She said "Yeah, that'd be really nice." Into the phone and then I sidled over and whispered into her ear, "Pipe, I forgot to tell you, Dan Gordon's on the other line, waiting to talk to you." Her face paled and she told Leo that she'd be back in a second. She both of them on hold and turned to me.  
  
Piper  
  
I was so nervous I almost cracked the phone in two because I was squeezing it so hard. Prue stood there, hiding a smile and I almost punched her until I realized that she couldn't help me with a broken nose. "Prue, you gotta help me. Leo asked me out and I was overjoyed and there's nothing more that I'd rather do," Prue finished for me, "except, maybe, possibly, go out with Dan." She sighed and smiled. Piper, if you want my opinion, go out with Leo. Forget Dan. He's a jerk in a hot body. But not that hot. He has like Crisco hair. I bet it's gonna be like that when he's twenty-something. But that's only my opinion." I didn't even need to listen to her. I knew she was right. I knew Dan was popular, but that was because he acted tough. I looked out my window and there was Leo, sitting on his front step with the phone on his ear, waiting while playing with a little girl I'd seen looking lonely that morning. Leo seemed perfect, sweet, funny, nice, smart, cute. He didn't seem perfect, he was. I connected the phone to Dan and we talked for a minute then he asked me out. Actually, he didn't even ask me, he just assumed I was gonna say yes. "So, I'll pick you up at 7:00." He was so cocky. It annoyed me. It gave me great pleasure to say, "I'm sorry Dan, but I'm already going out with someone else. I call you later, kay?" I hung up on him and immediately connected to Leo who asked if I was ok. Can you believe that? I made him sit there for twenty minutes and then he asked me if I was okay? He's perfect. I apologized for making him wait an we sat there for another five minutes talking about everything. Finally Prue pushed me off the phone saying that "if I wanted to talk to him, go next door." I got up and walked next door. The little girl was leaving and Leo was waving good bye when he saw me. He blushed and sat down when the girl was out of sight.  
  
Leo  
  
I was really embarrassed when Piper saw me playing with the little girl. I figured she'd think it was too girl. I was blushing like mad until she said, "That was really sweet Leo. That girl has been lonely all day." I looked up and saw her sitting down next to me smiling instead of laughing at me. She smiled and said, "Prue kicked me off the phone and I figure hse was right since we live next door." She turned to me and said in a more serious voice, "Were you kidding about asking me out?" I was surprised. I'd never been more serious in my life when I was talking to her I grinned and did something I never would've done if I'd planned it. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. I would give you a in depth analysis of what I was feeling, but there are no words to explain it. It just felt right. When I broke away from her reluctantly, I looked up into her eyes to see if she thought I was too forward, or if she was disgusted, or maybe, just maybe, if she felt the same way. I looked up into her eyes and realized that was a mistake. Her eyes were so beautiful that I didn't think I could break my gaze. I managed to look at the pretty face beneath the eyes and saw a grining mouth. She pulled my face towards hers and we kissed again. I had broken away again, when I heard sniggers from a bush next to the house. I sighed. I stood up, holding Piper's hand when my brothers came rolling out of the bush. I swear they act so immature sometimes, I feel as though I'm the oldest. "Luke, you're acting like Louis." I said walking over to him and pulling Luke off th ground. Louis was still shaking silently with laughter. I walked over and pulled him off the ground and smacked him on the back. He hiccupped and sat on the stoop, still chuckling. Luke walked over and grinned evilly.  
  
"Just wait until Gran finds out about this. Gran! Gran! He started walking towards the door when I walked calmly over to him and said, "Luke,, first of all, I don't mind if you tell Gran. I definitely wouldn't mind." I glanced over at Piper to see her smiling. "Second, if you do tell Gran, I'm gonna have to tell her about the time you made out with Susi last year before we moved." Luke's mouth dropped open. "Who told you about that?" I sighed holding my hand out to Piper. She took it and stood, shaking silently with laughter. "Luke, Luke, Luke. So naïve. Don't you remember Susi's best friend, the nasty mean one who had a crush on me? Well, she told me everything." Luke looked furious. Then he looked over at Piper who was still chuckling every now and then.  
  
"You, Piper. Would your Grams be mad if you were kissing Leo?"  
  
Piper  
  
When Luke asked the question, I thought about it for a second, then shook my head. "Nope, she wouldn't mind. She'd probably be glad considering that I don't date much, mostly just play sports. She wasn't that angry with Prue when she found out she was kissing Andy." I saw Luke's face fall and smiled, knowing that he had wanted to ask Prue out. "Sorry Luke. Prue's taken. Andy's been a family friend forever, but everyone knows they are seriously together. Don't even try it. You though," I turned to Louis knowing he like Phoebe but that it probably wouldn't last. "You and Phoebe would be good together and she's single, but watch out. She's more of a free spirit and doesn't like being held down so get ready for an on again off again relationship." Leo was grinning at Luke who was already storming inside. Louis was smiling and thanked me as he went in and followed his brother. I turned to leave but Leo caught my hand. He smiled at me, a special smiled I realized he saved just for me. He brought my head closer to his and brushed his lips against mine. "See you at school tomorrow Piper." He smiled again and I could see he didn't want to let go of my hand. I didn't want him to let go either but I knew he had too. He slowly released my hand and I walked away smiling all the way home. As I walked back into the house I was bombarded by questions by Prue and Phoebe who wanted to know what happened. I waltzed up the steps in to the room I shared with Prue. I locked the door but Prue unlocked it with her key and barged in. Phoebe squeezed in there at the last second so I was locked in my room, being begged for information by my two sisters. It was gonna be a long night. 


	3. Apology

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I APOLOGIZE TWENTY-BILLION-TRILLION TIMES!!!!!!!!!!! I so know I'm three weeks late but I have some good excuses. *looks in file marked "Good Excuses"* Aha! No, seriously, I was on vaca for 2 weeks and my brother hogs the internet. Seriously, I got to check my mail once. That's it. Oh, and I know you're asking about the next week, well, when I came back from Utah, the second week, I had the stomach flu and threw up a few times. Then school started. (Dratted, little insignificant.) Okey- dokey. Again I apologize to all my wonderful reviewers and here's some thanks. Don't worry, a new chapter will be up shortly. From now on, I'm gonna try and update once every week. There's only like two more chapters, but they're long. Then of course there's the sequel if you want it. 


	4. The Capture

The next day  
  
Leo  
  
As I got to school the next morning, I spotted Piper talking to Dan. The way she stood seemed as though she was confident, but I knew that look. She was scared. I walked closer, weaving my way through the mass of students hanging out in the hallways. I began to hear their conversation. "Can I help you Dan?" Dan looked seriously pissed off. "Yeah, you can help me by telling who you're going out with." Piper retorted, "Why, so you can date him first?" I winced, Dan wasn't usually going to stand for that, but I doubt he would start a fight with a girl in the hallway. "Shut up. So I can beat the crap outta him. No one beats Dan Gordon to the punch." I measured my chances, if Piper didn't tell him, he'd hit her since people were leaving for first period, and fat chance that would happen while I was standing there. If she told him, he would beat me up, but she wouldn't tell. I stepped forward into the light. Piper's face broke into a grin. Dan turned to me. I was afraid he was gonna punch me immediately but he didn't know that I was the one who was dating Piper.yet. He was about to find out.  
  
"Piper, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Leo. We need to get to English Lit. Class though." Piper walked toward me and I held out my hand. She smiled slightly and took it. We walked away waiting for the explosion from Dan. It came immediately.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Leo, you going out with Piper?" I turned, shouldered my bag, and stared up into his face and said,  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Dan's face turned purple and he smashed his right fist into his left hand.  
  
"I'm going out with her, man! She's mine!" I choked back the laugh I was holding. I'd seen Piper going at Dan but I held her back.  
  
"Dan, one thing. Piper's not someone's property. She's a girl with feelings and junk. She's one of the most perfect girls ever. If you think that I'm gonna let you hurt her, you're wrong. She's a person, a great person. You obviously don't know that because if you did, Piper wouldn't be almost breaking my arm trying to get at you." Dan stepped forward and I knew he was gonna smash me into the ground. Piper was fighting me, tring to beat up Dan. Whe she heard my speech she stopped fidgeting. The entire hallway went quiet. Then a girl stepped forward. "Dan, he's right. You treat all girls you go out with the same way. You're a pig." Another guy stepped forward and stood behind me. "You, Dan. You wanna beat him up, you're gonna have to beat me up too." I realized it was Dan's best friend. Then both my brothers stepped up. ThenPrue, then Andy, then Phoebe, then a whole bunch of the popular kids stepped up behind me. Pretty soon, basically the entire school was behind me. Dan looked scared and finally gave up and walked away. Piper leaned forward, and kissed me gently. All the kids were congratulation me on my victory, then everything turned silent again. Up walked the principal. He latched onto my jacket and started pulling me away. Then he grabbed Piper and started pulling both of us toward the office, all the while, explaining th erules, and how gangs were not allowed and how fights were against the rules. Then someone spoke up. "Yo, Mr.Defranso!" Leo and Piper didn't do anything." It was Dan's best friend, the one who had stood up for me, Hank. Mr. Defranso turned was surprised to see Hank step up. "It was Dan's fault Mr. D. He cornered Piper and said he was gonna beat up her boyfriend cuz he wanted to go out with her. Then Leo stepped up and led her away. Finally Dan realized Leo was Piper's boyfriend and started yelling stuff about how Piper was his and how he would beat Leo up and stuff. Leo said this great speech about how Dan basically treated women like dirt and property. Then everyone stood up for Leo cuz Dan looked like he was gonna beat Leo into the ground. Then you showed up and started leading them away. I don't know much about the school rules, but that seems unfair." It was the longest speech Hank had ever made, I was told.  
  
Piper  
  
I swear that Dan Gordon infuriates me! First he threatens me, then Leo, then argh! He thinks I'm a piece of meat to be handled and sold. God! Thank god for Leo. If he hadn't held me back I would be expelled. He was great. Then the whole school stood up for us, then we were dragged off to the office when Hank, the quiet one, Dan's best friend, speaks up. Then a miracle happens. Mr. D apologizes and lets up go. Then the whole entire school erupts into cheers. Not only have we defeated Dan, the sexist pig, but also we've proven the principal wrong. I felt on top of the world. Leo leaned over and kissed me on the lips in front of the entire school. He didn't care who saw and neither did I. Finally the school quieted down and everyone shuffled to their classrooms. Leo and I sat down at our desks in English Lit. and Mr. Remo began his usual lecture on how Shakespeare was important. I raised my hand and excused myself to the bathroom. I was walking down the hall, which was completely empty, when I got pulled into a staircase that led to the top of the building. A rag was stuffed in my mouth and my hands were tied. I was led up a flight of stairs till the person pushed the door open to the concrete floor and the open sky. I was pushed into a sitting position on the floor and I finally got a good look at my kidnapper. Through the barrel of a gun. It was Dan. 


	5. The Rescue

(Revamped)

Chapter 5

Leo  
  
Piper had been gone a long time, and I didn't feel jealous or over protective, it's just that, well I was worried. I excused myself and walked down the hallway. I noticed that the door to the roof of the building was open. I quietly snuck in and crept up the old wooden stairs that were there. As my head became level with the open door, I saw a scene that made my heart stop. Piper had her back to the edge of the roof and Dan was pointing a gun at her. Four immediate words popped into my head. I love you Piper. I shook myself mentally. I was going to tell Piper while she was alive, don't think it now. Tell her later. Now, I had to plan.

Suddenly I heard Dan's voice, quiet and silky, quite unlike his usual booming. "Piper, either you break it off with that Leo guy and go out with me, or else if I can't have you, no one will. I'll kill you if you don't go out with me." My throat seized up. This was all my fault. Piper started trembling. I carefully snuck up onto the landing without Dan noticing me. I crept over behind a group of large barrels. Piper was crying. I peeked again. Dan was standing over Piper unbuttoning her shirt and kissing her forcefully. Piper tried to push him off her but stopped when he held the gun up to her head. A blaze of anger rushed through me. No, not a blaze. More like a forest fire.

Dan was about to take off Piper's bra when I whacked him over the head with a lead pipe. He fell to the ground unconscious and Piper immediately fainted. I whacked Dan again; to make sure he was out cold and hid his gun in one of the barrels. I didn't touch it with my hands, only a edge of my shirt. I ran back over to Piper and placed her head in my lap. I stroked her hair and spoke to her. "I love you Piper. I was so scared when I came up and saw you sitting there, being threatened. Then when he started to kiss you, god. It's all my fault. I'm sorry Piper."

I heard echoing footsteps coming up the stairwell and there appeared Prue, Phoebe, Andy, Luke, Louis and Mr. Defranso. Prue and Phoebe rushed over to Piper and me. Phoebe pulled smelling salts out of her pocket and I stared. She shrugged sheepishly. "Piper faints at quite a lot of things, so it's just easier to keep a few around." Phoebe worked on waking Piper up and then Luke, Louis and Mr. Defranso came over to question me. Prue was staring at Piper's limp body and couldn't seem to do anything. Andy stood next to her, comforting her.

I told the principal all I saw and knew. When I got to the part about Dan and him beginning to rape Piper, Prue took a deep shuddering breath and Phoebe sobbed. Luke and Louis' eyes widened but they didn't say anything. When I was done I heard Piper's voice and I turned and rushed over to her. She smiled at the sight of me and said, "I heard you Leo, while I was out, I heard you. I love you too." I was bursting with joy and I lifted her up in my arms and held tight.  
  
Piper  
  
I told Leo that I loved him back and I saw a huge smile and felt his strong arms wrap around me. I felt so safe until I heard a few moans from a pile that looked like Dan beside me. I trembled and Leo lifted me up and moved me a few paces away from the large mound that was groaning. Dan slowly stood up and his eyes moved from Prue and Andy to Phoebe and Leo, who all stood in front of me, protectively until Mr. Defranso stepped forward and latched his iron grip hand onto Dan's shoulder and called for an officer.

Apparently, the police had just arrived. Dan was led to a police car and locked in the back, but before his head disappeared he shouted, "If I can't have her no one will!" then his head was stuffed in the car and his shout's echo disappeared. We were led back inside to the principal's office. Again Leo was questioned, but this time I was forced to answer too.


	6. The EndOr is it?

Author's Note: Ah! After basically a whole year of not updating, here is the last and final chapter. It's sad, because I enjoyed writing this story a long, long while ago. Yes, I've changed my penname, but it suits me much better now. I do have a little of sequel. Just a bit. Well, the only explanation to my not updating is that I only have web connection on one computer, and since I type all my stories on the one in my room, the one without internet connection, if they're going to be posted I have to RETYPE them on the other computer. The computer with Internet access doesn't accept floppy disks so I was stuck with this slow updating method until..I GOT A NEW COMPUTER IN MY ROOM!!!!! PRAISE THE POWERS OF BE!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, here it is, the final chapter:  
  
Leo  
  
For the second time I was questioned. When we reached the part about the rape and what Dan did, I felt Piper's knees buckled and immediately felt angry with the police for making Piper relive the nightmare that was so fresh in her mind. I held on to her tighter and rubbed her shoulders. I comforted her and when she started to cry, I whirled around at the young police officer and told him to back off for a minute. I didn't care if he was a officer, I loved Piper and this was not what she needed right now. She needed her sisters, her close friends, and her grandmother. Not some stupid, young, and inexperienced cop, making her repeat exactly what she felt during the horrible ordeal.

After a minute, Piper and I both were calmer and I apologized to the officer. He just nodded his head, but I saw a hint of a smile on his lips. He asked Piper one more question, then left to step inside the squad car to question Dan. Another officer stepped forward. He asked me whether I knew where the gun was. I told him which barrel it was in and I sat down next to Piper. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I stroked her head and her arm. Soon she fell asleep and I moved her to a couch that was inside the principal's office. I sat behind her, holding her tight, making sure I wasn't going to lose her again.

---

I awoke to a loud shouting match in front of the door to the principal's office. I moved slowly, as to not wake Piper and opened the door. There stood Piper's grandmother and a police officer. I spoke softly. "Excuse me, but you need to be quiet. Piper's trying to sleep."

Piper's grandmother turned to me, her mouth open and walked over quickly. "Piper's in there?" She said softly. I nodded.

She sighed. "Thank god. I've been asking for an hour where she was and no one's been listening. Finally I couldn't take it anymore." I nodded again, knowingly. "Yeah, I felt that way too when the police wouldn't stop questioning us."

Her grandmother looked curious. "Us?" I stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly.

"Yeah, I knocked out Dan, the attacker and I saw everything that happened. It was hard on Piper so I finally snapped and basically shouted at an officer who was doing the questioning. Piper fell asleep a little after that so I moved her in here and I've been with her ever since."

Piper's grandmother's face brightened. "Thank you so much Leo. You are a hero. I don't know what I would do without you." I blushed and felt supremely embarrassed.

"I dunno. I don't think it was much. I mean, I knocked him out but that was it. I didn't do it to be a hero. I really care about Piper, and I love her." Piper's grandmother didn't bat an eyelash. She just smiled and hugged me tightly. She let go, pecked me on the cheek and walked away to speak to Mr. Defranso. Prue, Phoebe, Luke, Louis and Andy all ran up. Phoebe and Prue were both really concerned.

I told them how she had been sleeping. Andy looked concerned to and I remembered Piper was like a sister to him. Luke and Louis were still speechless. Finally they spoke. "Yo, Leo. You sure she's ok? That musta been scary." That was as deep as their sympathies could be expressed. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just gonna check up on her. If she's awake, I think she'll probably want to see you guys. Be back in a sec." I quietly walked back into the room and softly closed the door behind me.  
  
Piper  
  
I was stirring when I heard the door open quietly. I called out in a whisper, "Leo?" I heard him walk over to me and felt him stoke my head and brush a kiss on my lips. I sat up slowly and he asked whether I wanted to see my sisters, his brothers and Andy. I nodded my head and smiled. He got up, kissed my forehead and opened the door. Phoebe and Prue came in and when they saw me came over and sat next to me. I sat in their arms while I watched Andy walk in and smile. He was like the brother I never had. He squeezed my shoulder and sat down in a chair nearby.

In came Luke and Louis who both seemed uncomfortable. They sat in separate chairs next to Andy. Leo closed the door and leaned against it. Luke sighed and said, "I knew he was no good."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I knew it too. Too bad it didn't do any good." Phoebe hugged my shoulders and I leaned against them. Then I realized I had missed the last 3 periods of the day. "Does anyone know the homework?"

Leo shook his head and laughed. "Piper, it's ok. I talked to all your teachers and they're giving you, me, Luke, Louis, Andy, Prue and Phoebe a dispensation." Then he looked thoughtful, "Uh guys, how did you know where Piper and I were?" Piper and I were?"

Prue turned to Phoebe who turned to Andy, who turned to Louis who turned to Luke who shrugged. "We don't know. Suddenly, Phoebe jumped out of her chair and cried out. Louis ran over to her and she bolted out of the classroom. Andy and Prue followed, and we passed by Phoebe's class and Phoebe was standing up near the door. She ran out of the room and Luke followed. We all ran past Mr. Defranso's office and he stepped out. Prue and Phoebe explained that something was wrong with Piper and that she was on the roof. He didn't ask any questions and called 911. We all stampeded up the steps to the roof and we saw you, sitting with Piper in your lap, Dan crumpled next to you and a lead pipe lying a little bit away." He sighed and then grinned. "Did you club him good?" I chuckled and turned to Leo who blushed and nodded.

"Had to make sure he was out cold so I hit him twice. Don't know if it was necessary, but I was so angry, I felt I needed to whack him again." He shrugged and walked over to where I was sitting. Prue got off the couch to make room and sat on the arm of the chair Andy was in. He sat next to me and started rubbing my shoulders. Then Mr. Defranso stepped in. He seemed surprised to see all seven of us in one room but he faced all of us anyway.

"As you all know, Daniel Gordon was arrested for attempted murder, and attempted rape. Piper Halliwell will be excused from school for three days time and will be expected to be in school next Monday. Leonardo Wyatt will be given a medal in honor of his heroism. Prudence Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Lucas Wyatt, Louis Wyatt and Andrew Trudeau will be given awards for their quick thinking and fast acting." After these words, Mr. Defranso dropped his formal manner and looked at all of us around the room.

"I just want to apologize for letting all of this happen. I'm sorry Piper that Dan wasn't caught sooner. I'm sorry Leo, that I let all of this out of proportions. I'm sorry Prue, Phoebe, and Andy for leaving you hanging. Luke, Louis, I'm sorry you got tangled up in this. Since the school day is over in 15 minutes, Penelope Halliwell will drive all of you home. I believe you're all next door neighbors." I looked down at these words and muttered.

"So is Dan." Mr. Defranso grimaced.

"Yes, that is unfortunate but it is most likely that Mr. Gordon and his family will be moving away from here. Again I send my deepest regrets and apologies. I'm so very sorry to all of you." With that he closed the door with a snap. Luke, Louis, Andy, Prue and Phoebe all followed because they were gonna get their stuff. Prue offered to get my stuff. Luke said that he would get Leo's. They left and Leo and I were alone.  
  
Leo  
  
I barely heard Luke say that he was gonna get my stuff. I nodded and thanked him absently. I turned to Piper and I saw that she was shivering. I realized she was only wearing shorts and a tank top. I immediately gave her the flannel shirt I wore over my t-shirt and started rubbing her arms. She smiled gratefully at me. We sat there in silence until I broke it.

"Piper, I truly meant what I said on the roof. I really love you with all my heart and soul. Did you mean it?" Piper sighed as though annoyed and turned around and kissed me on the lips. I was so surprised I almost let go of her. I held on though and when she released she smiled mischievously. Right then and there my heart started pumping and my legs turned to jello. I had seen that smile so many times, yet here I was still melting from the sight. She was so beautiful. Before I thought, I said as much. Piper blushed and shook her head. I swear, sometimes she is too modest for her own good. "Piper, you are so beautiful. I can't believe you don't believe it." Again Piper blushed and before I could say anything else she pecked me on the lips. "I-still-think-you-are" every word was punctuated by a kiss until finally I gave up and just kissed her full on.

There were fireworks exploding in my head and I got a tingly feeling down my back. I was numb throughout my entire body, yet I could feel her burning lips on mine, and I could feel her warm cheek near mine. When we broke apart we both laid down on the couch and fell asleep. She was snuggled in my arms and I never wanted to let go. I wanted this to last forever. I knew what love was and I never wanted to lose it. Dan's last words echoed in my head. "If I can't have her no one will!" It scared me, but there was no way he could come back.  
  
Or was there.  
  
?


	7. AHH! It's the missing files!

Hello! I apologize into tricking some of you that this was another chappie, but what I've got for you is still REALLY GOOD! Here my friends, is a preview of the sequel. Those of you who read it will be the first ever to lay eyes on it. Seriously, even my beta reader doesn't know that I'm writing this! Teehee! Well, please tell me whether you like it or not so I can start the sequel. If you don't like it…well…nothings lost so…R&R please!

Leo

Piper and I have been together for about 1 year. Those twelve months have been complete heaven. I have a beautiful, intelligent, funny girlfriend, a best friend, and two brothers who now respect me, finally. My best friend is Andy. He's like a brother to Piper and Phoebe. Of course to Prue, he's a great boyfriend. Altogether, my life is pretty good.

I had just left my house to start walking to school when a strange car rolls up and starts inching along the street right next to me. I was officially freaked out, until the passenger window came down and there was the grinning face of my best friend. The door swung open and I slid inside. Piper was already sitting in the back seat and Prue was in the driver's seat. Andy was still grinning like a mad man. "You should've seen your face. Man oh man, that was great." Without hesitating, I leant forward and hit Andy on the back of the head. He winced and turned to hit me back and knocked over a purse. I assumed it belonged to Prue because she immediately hit him on the back of the head. He winced, but knew better than to try to hit her back. There was no doubt in my mind that Andy was a little scared of Prue. Not **scared**, scared, just a little apprehensive. I didn't blame him because Prue would beat him up if he hit her. She was that kind of girl.

I laughed and inched closer to my girlfriend and put my hand around hers. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and smiled. I had known Piper for almost a whole year, yet her smile was the only thing that ever made my knees buckle. I was so in love with her. I knew I was the luckiest guy in the world. Piper is sweet, kind, gentle, yet if you mess with her, well, normally people don't mess with her because they know she's also tough. She's beautiful. She has these great eyes that seem almost endless. She has a hot body that rivals the cheerleader's. She's really smart, she has top grades and will most likely be the first woman president, and youngest too. She's really funny, I- ok, ok. I know I'm rambling, but she's just that perfect. Oh yeah! She's also really good at all sports.

Well anyway, I sat in the car snuggled up with Piper, perfectly content not to move for anything soon, and almost thought about refusing to move when we got to school. But of course, Piper got out and I followed. Prue and Andy took a few more minutes since Prue was making Andy apologize for knocking over her purse. Andy apologized and gave Prue a kiss and Prue seemed much happier after that. We all finally got into school and to our lockers. It took forever to get through the mid-morning mass of kids that were hanging out in the hallways. Piper and I got to our lockers, which were of course, right next to each other. I opened mine and instead of having the usual pictures of sports people and girls next to racecars like other guys that I know, I had Piper's picture, my schedule and another picture, this time it was of me scoring a goal on another guy in soccer. Piper took it and it was really great. Prue had helped her develop it and she gave it to me. It was absolutely perfect. I was in mid air, backwards and upside-down doing a bicycle kick right into the net. I shoved the books I didn't need into my locker and took out the three I knew I needed. I shut my locker and saw Piper struggling.

She had four textbooks and three novels balanced on one arm and was trying to shut her locker with her elbow. I shook my head and sighed. I set down my books and took the seven Piper was balancing. She shot me a grateful look and tried to close her locker but when she realized she couldn't, I put down Piper's books and opened her locker. That was a mistake. Out came six more textbooks and five more novels. I caught all the books and Piper giggled. She opened her locker wider and began piling the extra books as neatly as possible in her locker. She dropped a book and a hand shot out and caught it. Piper turned to thank who ever it was and gasped. I turned; holding out the last book and almost dropped it. There in front of me stood the last person on earth I thought I would see. A boy stood there. He had unbelievably greasy hair, a cleft chin and a cocky smile. Dan, the human I hated most in the world, stood there holding out Piper's book as though nothing had happened, like he hadn't been missing from school for five months, like he actually had the nerve to even come near Piper again.


End file.
